Get Back
by high.fiving.jesus
Summary: Old.
1. Who Knew, Solo

**Don't own anything. ****Girlthatlovesmusic**** Channy challenge!**

**Pink: Who Knew?**

_You took my hand,_

_You showed me how,_

_You promised me you'd be around._

_Uh huh, that's right._

_I took your words,_

_And I believed_

_In everything you said to me_

_Yeah uh huh, that's right._

_If someone one said,_

_Three years from now,_

_You'd be long gone._

_I stand up and punch them out,_

_Cause they're all wrong._

_I know better _

_Cause you said forever,_

_And ever, who knew?_

_Remember when we were such fools,_

_And so convinced and just to cool,_

_Oh no, no no._

_I wish I could touch you again,_

_I wish I could still call you 'friend'._

_I'd give, anything._

_When someone said,_

_Count your blessings now,_

_For they're long gone,_

_I guess I just didn't know how_

_I was all wrong._

_They knew better,_

_Still you said forever, and ever._

_Who knew?_

_I keep you locked in my head,_

_Until we meet again._

_Until we, until we meet again._

_And I won't forget you, my friend._

_What happened?_

_If someone said,_

_Three years from now,_

_You'd be long gone._

_I stand up and punch them out,_

_Cause they're all wrong!_

_And that last kiss,_

_I'll cherish._

_Until we meet again!_

_And time makes, it harder._

_I wish I could remember!_

_But I keep, your memory,_

_You visit me in my sleep!_

_My darling, who knew?_

_My darling, my darling, who knew?_

_I miss you, my darling._

_Who knew?_

_Who knew?_

Chad. Dylan. _Pooper_. God, his very name drove me insane. He lied… again. I should expect it by now, I should be prepared, but my heart is too ignorant to listen.

He left me here alone. I told him how I really felt and now I'm standing in the street outside of the studio. Was he afraid? He told me he would always be there for me. I hated the ones that said that he was gone, that I had already lost him. I couldn't believe them.

He said forever, he never mentioned _never_.

**(CPOV)**

Sonny has to ruin everything special. She told me the truth. No one tells people the truth! That's what makes us Americans!

What she said, it gave me a feeling… fear, maybe. Regret, possible. Love, never. Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't do love. Right? Wrong. I messed everything up.

Did I break the unbreakable girl? _Crap!_

**(TPOV)**

Skip skip skip, Reapply! Mmmm- Mmmm. Better. **(Haha!)**

**(SPOV)**

I bounced into the commissary with a huge smile slapped on my face.

"Hey guys!" I waved to my friends/cast mates.

"Hey Sonny." Nico said, inspecting his burrito.

Tawni stared intently into her compact mirror. She smiled the whole time and then furrowed her brow. She quickly rubbed her forehead and then smiled again.

I laughed and rolled my eyes. My life was… almost… perfect. "I think there is something moving in my burrito. I can't tell." Nico continued to stare into the food as if his life depended on it… because it might.

"Just. Go. Like. This." Grady said while tearing up the burrito and dumping the contents out on the plate.

"I was going to eat that." Of course there was nothing out of the ordinary, no cockroaches, no strange moveable goop, nothing but meat and cheese.

"Sorry." Grady smiled. Nico rolled his eyes and threw his plate away.

I plopped down into a chair with a sigh. "You okay, Sonny?" the eleven year old stared at me. I nodded and looked behind me to the _Mackenzie Falls'_ table. It was empty, perfect!

"I'm going to rehearse my lines, anyone coming?" I smiled but none of them wanted to join me. "Okay, well bye." I stood up and pushed my chair in.

I walked to the door and heard them laughing. I looked at them and laughed without breaking my stride. The door swung open and I ran into _him._

He held onto my arms to prevent me from falling and I looked him in the eye. "Oh, hey." I smiled brightly and waved as I pushed past them. The rivalry was not a big thing anymore since Chad asked me out. They were actually okay with it.

I don't know if they knew about us breaking up that morning. Yeah, we broke up that very morning and I didn't shed a… well, I didn't shed a lot of tears. Yay me!

**(CPOV)**

She's smiling? She should be sad! I'm offended.

"Monroe."

"Pooper." She smiled and walked away. My cast just stared at me, I guess they were shocked.

"What was that?" Portlyn crossed her arms.

"Um, well that's Sonny," I pointed out the door, "I'm Chad, and you are Portlyn." I smirked and made my way to the front of the lunch line.

"No, you called her Monroe. Why?" she followed me.

"Oh, didn't I tell you? We broke up this morning." I said nonchalantly because I didn't want to believe it was true.

"What?! Why?" she hit my arm.

"Because?" I shrugged.

"And you didn't tell me?!" she hit me again.

"Ow. Yeah, I guess I forgot." I sat down at the _Falls'_ table with my cast.

"Go make up! Now!" she snapped.

"Uh, no?" she hit me again.

"Why not?" I frowned.

"It's a long story." She was about to speak when I shushed her.

I pushed my steak around on my plate and then brought a piece to my mouth. Portlyn kept glaring at me and I started to feel uncomfortable.

"Stop it." I whined and flung a piece of steak at her.

"Very mature." She continued to stare so I left the commissary to find Sonny.

**(SPOV)**

"What's up?" I sat on the couch in the prop room and flipped through sketches. Chad sat down next to me.

"Nothing," he shook his head. "Whatcha doin'?"

"Nothing," I mimicked. How can we still be friends? Pooper.

"Okay, well…" he paused and looked at an imaginary watch, "Whatcha doin' now?"

I laughed and hit his arm. "How are you so happy?" I was surprised at his question.

"What do you mean?" I kept my voice the same as before but it almost faltered.

"I don't know, you actually seem happier."

"Yeah, okay." I scoffed.

"So you aren't happy?" he looked hopeful.

"Uh, I'm fine." I looked at him and hurt flashed through his eyes, "kinda."

"Really Sonny, really?" he smirked.

"No." I sighed and gave up. He smiled in victory.

"I knew it."

"Jerk." I hit his arm with the scripts. He grabbed his arm and his mouth hung open.

I pushed it closed, "You're gonna catch flies." I wanted to kiss him but refrained.

"Am not." He smiled.

I sighed and organized my papers while standing up.

"You're such a jerk." I mumbled. I walked back to my dressing room and felt the heat rising to my face. He embarrassed me for the last time.

_You sing to me  
and in your words I hear a melody  
but in the twilight it's so hard to see  
what's wrong for me._

I can't resist  
until you give the truth a little twist  
as if you're gonna get away with this  
you're not sorry.

I can't believe I fell for this!  
I fell through the hole  
down at the bottom of your soul  
didn't think you could go so low.

Look at what you've done  
you're losing me, it's what you've won.

_Got me planning to go solo  
solo._

You sing to me  
too bad you couldn't even stay on key  
if your life is such a mystery  
why didn't you just stick to acting.  
Oh

Here we go again  
you couldn't find my number until when  
you thought that you could get to my best friend  
without a script your game is lacking.

I can't believe I fell for this!  
I fell through the hole  
down at the bottom of your soul  
didn't think you could go so low.

Look at what you've done  
you're losing me, it's what you've won.  
Got me planning to go solo.

_I'd rather go out to a party alone  
than have to walk around with you on my arm  
now that I'm proud to admit that we're done  
good luck trying to find me._

I didn't think you would go so low.  
Look at what you've done  
you're loosing me, it's what you've won.  
Got me planning to go solo  
solo oh

_Now we're done!  
You've got me planning to go solo_

_Solo_

**Demi Lovato: Solo**

**Okay, don't worry, plenty of Channy later on! ;p**


	2. Goodbye, Here we go again

**Okay, they might get together in this chapter and they might not. I'm just going to write and see what feels right.**

**Miley Cyrus: Goodbye**

_I can honestly say,_

_You've been on my mind,_

_Since I woke up today._

_I look at your photograph, all the time._

_These memories come back to life._

_And I don't mind._

_I remember when we kissed._

_I still feel it on my lips._

_The time that you danced with me,_

_With no music playing._

_I remember the simple things._

_I remember 'til I cry._

_But the one thing I wish I'd forget._

_The memory I wanna forget,_

_Is goodbye._

_I woke up this morning,_

_And played our song._

_And through my tears, I sang along._

_I picked up the phone and then put it down._

_Cause I know I'm wasting my time,_

_And I don't mind._

_I remember when we kissed,_

_I still feel it on my lips._

_The time that you danced with me,_

_With no music playing._

_I remember the simple things,_

_I remember 'til I cry._

_But the one thing I wish I'd forget._

_The memory I wanna forget,_

_Suddenly my cell phone's blowin' up,_

_With your ring tone._

_I hesitate but answer it anyway._

_You sound so alone._

_And I'm surprised to hear you say,_

_You remember when we kissed,_

_You still feel it on your lips._

_The time that you danced with me,_

_With no music playing._

_You remember the simple things._

_We talked 'til we cried._

_You said that your biggest regret,_

_The one thing you wish I'd forget,_

_Is saying goodbye._

_Saying goodbye._

_Goodbye._

**(SPOV)**

I came in early today thinking of Chad.

So what if I was sad that we broke up! He was sweet, caring, and almost nice. He danced with me with no music on. That is sweet!

He is so… frustrating! I can't believe him. I'm not going to show him that he broke me, because then he'd win.

"Okay Sonny, smile for the jerk throb." I told myself and watched a smile curl onto my face in my mirror. I turned around to see Tawni walk in filing her nails.

"Hey Sonny, you-know-who is looking for you." She never looked up and walked behind her changing curtain. "Don't forget that we have rehearsal in ten minutes."

I walked out of the room and was about to turn in to the prop house until I heard my name being called.

"What?" I turned around to see Grady.

"Hey, have you seen Nico? He stole my cheese." He growled.

I laughed and shook my head. "No, Grady. Check your dressing room." He nodded and ran back in the direction that he came from.

I laughed and turned into the prop house and skimmed my eyes over the area. I saw my script and reached for it. My phone suddenly blew up with _his_ ring tone. I ignored it and picked up the script and my phone went silent. I was heading to the door when it started ringing again. I stopped and rolled my eyes in frustration.

"Forget it Chad." I mumbled and continued when it went silent. I started to smile and stopped when it started ringing again. I slapped my thighs and gave in. "Fine." I stuck my hand in my pocket and grabbed my iphone.

"What?" I snapped.

"I'm sorry."

"What?" my voice was softer.

"I'm sorry. I was scared."

"What are you talking about?" I pressed my back against the wall and rubbed my forehead.

"Give me another chance."

"What? Chad I-"

"Sonny please, just think about it. I messed up, please just forget that I even said goodbye. It was a mistake."

"_You_ actually regret breaking up with _me_?"

"Yeah." He whispered.

"I don't know." I heard someone coming down the hall way and saw Tawni. I waved my hand for her to go away. She frowned and stomped off.

"Chad, I want to, but I just…" I heard someone coming down the hall again. "Tawni! I told you to leave."

Chad smirked and looked behind him and down the hall way past me. "Sonny, I think you're imagining things." I glared at him and hung up the phone.

"You couldn't have just talked to me in the first place?"

"That wouldn't be fun." He smirked. "So?"

"Chad, I don't know. You kinda hurt me."

"Give me the chance to make it up?" he walked closer to me so we were about two feet away.

"Maybe." I smiled and walked in the other direction.

_Gawd! He's under my skin! _I skipped down the hall. How does he do this to me?

_I throw all of your stuff away._

_Then I clear you out of my head._

_I tear you out of my heart,_

_And ignored all of your messages._

_I tell everyone we are through._

'_Cause I'm so much better without you._

_But it's just another pretty lie,_

_Cause I break down,_

_Every time you come around!_

_Oh oh!_

_So how did you get here under my skin?_

_Swore that I'd never let you back in._

_Should've known better,_

_Then trying to let you go,_

_Cause here we go, go, go again._

_Hard as I try, I know I can't quit._

_Something about you is so addictive._

_We're falling together,_

_You'd think that by now I know,_

'_Cause here we go, go, go again._

_You never know what you want._

_And you never say what you mean._

_But I start to go insane,_

_Every time that you look at me._

_You only here half of what I say._

_And you're always showing up too late._

_And I know that I should say goodbye,_

_But it's no use._

_Can't be with or without you!_

_Oh Oh!_

_So how did you get here under my skin?_

_Swore that I'd never let you back in!_

_Should've known better,_

_Then trying to let you go._

'_Cause here we go, go, go again._

_Hard as I try I know I can't quit._

_Something about you is so addictive!_

_We're falling together,_

_You'd think that by know I'd know,_

'_Cause here we go, go, go again._

_And again, and again, and agaaain!_

_I threw all of your stuff away,_

_And I cleared you out of my head._

_And I tore you out of my heart!_

_Oh oh! Oh oh!_

_So how did you get here under my skin?_

_Swore that I'd never let you back in._

_Should've known better,_

_Then trying to let you go,_

'_Cause here we go, go, go again._

_Hard as I try I know I can't quit._

_Something about you is so addictive._

_We're falling together,_

_You'd think that by now I'd know,_

'_Cause here we go, go, _

_Here we go again._

_Here we go again!_

_Should've known better,_

_Then trying to let you go,_

'_Cause here we go, go, go again!_

_Again, Again._

_And again, and again, and again, and again._

_And again, and again, and again, and again._

**Demi Lovato: Here we go again**

**So, here is chapter two! Right? It is chapter two right? Haha lol, I don't know. Here is the next chapter. (Too many stories.) **


	3. Catch me, World of chances

**I'm listening to the AMAZING Daughtry right now so that's my inspiration for this chapter. Channy fluff… maybe… I have to see what feels right. Another inspiration was John Mayer, you know that really awesome guy that Demi is a HUGE fan of. Yeah, him. He totally rocks!**

**Demi Lovato: Catch Me**

_Before I fall, too fast,_

_Kiss me quick, but make it last._

_So I can see how badly this will hurt me, _

_When you say goodbye._

_Keep it sweet, _

_Keep it slow._

_Let the future pass, and don't let go._

_But tonight I could fall too soon into this beautiful moonlight._

_But you're so hypnotizing,_

_You've got me laughing while I sing,_

_You've got me smiling in my sleep._

_And I can see this unraveling,_

_Your love is where I'm falling,_

_But please don't Catch Me._

_See this heart, won't settle down._

_Like a child running scared from a clown._

_I'm terrified of what you do,_

_My stomach screams just when I look at you._

_Run far away, so I can breathe,_

_Even though you're far from suffocating me._

_I can't set my hopes too high,_

_Cause every hello ends with a goodbye._

_But you're so hypnotizing,_

_You've got me laughing while I sing,_

_You've got me smiling in my sleep._

_And I can see this unraveling,_

_Your love is where I'm falling,_

_But please don't Catch Me._

_So now you see why I'm scared,_

_I can't open up my heart, without a care._

_But here I go,_

_It's what I feel,_

_And for the first time in my life I know it's real._

_But you're so hypnotizing,_

_You've got me laughing while I sing,_

_You've got me smiling in my… sleep._

_And I can see this unraveling,_

_Your love is where I'm falling,_

_So please don't Catch Me!_

_If this is love,_

_Please don't break me!_

_I'm giving up so just,_

_Catch Me…_

I let out the breath I had been holding and lifted my hand that was curled into a fist. _Here we go. On the count of three. One, two, two and a half, Come on! Do it!_

I gasped and shut my eyes as my fist connected with his door. _Now run away!_

I encouraged myself mentally and practically begged but my heart was in control now. _Last shot, Chad, you've burned through all of your other chances._

I heard footsteps and then someone fumble with the lock on the other side of the door. It swung open and I looked up from the floor, whose design was suddenly very fascinating.

"Sonny?" Chad looked at his watch. "It's two o'clock in the morning."

I looked at him and turned the blame, "Well, then what are you doing in your dressing room at two o'clock in the morning?" I raised an eyebrow as he moved aside to show me a cup of something on his coffee table and his script.

"I'm trying to focus on my character for tomorrow." He yawned and brought a hand to his mouth. I took this as an opportunity to slip in past him.

"Again, back to my obvious remark, it's two o'clock in the morning, what's wrong?" He closed his door and sat back down in his previous position, I guess.

"Nothing." I smiled and wandered around his familiar dressing room; inspecting every corner, picture, and areas that were slightly off in color from where pictures or posters once hung.

"Really Sonny, really?" I smiled as he turned around using his knee as a stable holder of his position like he was cracking his back (kinda).

"Yeah." I stopped at a picture of his family and looked at him.

"Then, why are you here in my dressing room right now?" he looked back at his script and read over the dramatic words and over exaggerated 'reality' of the _Mackenzie Falls_.

"I was thinking and I couldn't go to sleep." I shrugged and looked at a very beautiful flower in a vase. Orchids? Maybe Carnations?

"You don't sleep in the studio." He pointed out and then caught my gaze from the flowers, "Some fan gave 'em to me." He shrugged and looked at the cup on the table.

"Yeah, I know, I was just… Okay, I stayed late so that I could talk to you." He looked at me with a hint of satisfaction, happiness, and curiosity.

"Okay, shoot. You have about…" he looked at his watch again, "three minutes."

I dropped my jaw with a slight smile, "Chad Dylan Cooper, you dare time me?" I joked and let my arms rest by my sides.

"No, Chad Dylan Cooper dares to listen to you when he has to get home or be punished in some manner." He stood up and went through a door at the opposite end of the exit.

"Oh." I smiled and closed my mouth, "Well, I wanted to talk about today." I whispered as he reentered the room with a jacket. He dropped it on the couch and sat down. I walked over and plopped my body down next to him trying to lighten the calm, quiet, midnight feeling that you get when you should be asleep.

"Okay, shoot." He turned towards me slightly, crossed his leg, and placed an arm on the back of the couch.

"Well, Chad, I don't know how to say it…" I looked up at him and he smirked but that slipped to a genuine smile. "What?"

"Nothing." He shook his head and proudly smiled.

"Okay, well, I was going to say that, um…" I looked down at the intriguing carpet and memorized every design and pattern etched in there.

"Sonny." When I looked back up Chad's face was closer than before, probably around half a foot away.

"Chad I-" he crashed his lips to mine and I melted under pressure. I slipped away to a place that was oh so familiar. A place that I was sure that only Chad and I could enter. We were the only ones there and I could tell that this is where we belonged, not fighting like the old days. The world fell out of focus and a spark flew through my body causing me to smile.

"Chad…" I mumbled with my lips still on his and smiling. He pulled about an inch away and looked me in the eye. "I wanted to say that I was going to give you another chance _before_ you kissed me." He laughed and looked behind my head at the clock.

"Oh great." I looked behind me and the time was currently 3 AM.

"What?" I had told my mom about staying at the studio; I failed to mention that Tawni wouldn't be there.

"My mom's gonna kill me." He looked at me and frowned. "I gotta go." I nodded my head understanding but that spark was gone and so was the secret world that he brought me to.

"I'll see you tomorrow, then." I smiled barely able to contain my excitement and my sudden urge to tell someone. The only question in my mind was one that worried me.

_Do you enjoy the rush of being hurt, or are you just that stupid?_

I chose the first over the latter option because it made me feel… smarter… kinda.

I walked in front of him as he pulled his door closed with his jacket hanging over his shoulder.

"Chad, can you drop me off at my house?" I smiled pleadingly and he grinned.

"Yeah, come on." He grabbed my hand and pulled me out to his convertible as Reggie locked his dressing room door and took off for the night.

I pulled open my door and slipped in and remember the feel of the sleek interior and gentle hum of the engine. It had put me to sleep so many times that I often forgot ever getting to my house or back to the studio.

He revved up the engine and pulled out of the parking lot in one swift motion.

The wind rushed through my hair and I felt a pump of adrenaline run through my veins. I turned up the music and decided that this would be our song, just because it would probably be us. But this _will_ definitely change later on.

_You've got a face for a smile, you know._

_A shame you waste when you're breaking me slowly,_

_But I've got a world of chances for you._

_I've got a world of chances for you._

_I've got a world of chances,_

_Chances that you're burning through._

_I've got a paper and pen._

_I go to write a goodbye,_

_And that's when I know_

_I've got a world of chances for you._

_I've got a world of chances for you._

_I've got a world of chances,_

_Chances that you're burning through._

_Ohhh, I'm going my own way._

_My faith has lost its strength again._

_And Ohhh, it's been too hard to say,_

_We're falling off the edge again._

_We're at an end._

_We're at an end._

_Maybe you call me someday._

_Hear, the operator say the numbers no good,_

_And that she had a world of chances for you._

_She had a world of chances for you._

_She had a world of chances,_

_Chances you were burning through._

_Chances you were burning through._

_Chances you were burning through._

_Ohhh, _

_You've got a face for a smile, you know._

**Demi Lovato: World of Chances**

**Tada! I'm really proud of this chapter so love it or hate it. But please no flames, I know it's short, but I wanted to save stuff for later chapters. R&R!**

**Until the whole world hears,**

**.Jesus**


	4. Until you're mine, I'd lie

**I just have to get this out of my system:**

**Taylor Lautner. Taylor Lautner. Taylor Lautner.**

**Okay, now I'm good, here we go.**

**Demi Lovato: Until your mine**

_My state of mind_

_Has finally got the best of me,_

_I need you next to me._

_I'll try to find_

_A way that I could get to you,_

_Just wanna get to you._

_The world I see is perfect now,_

_You're all around._

_With you I can breathe._

_Until your mine,_

_I have to find,_

_A way to fill this hole inside._

_I can't survive,_

_Without you here by my side._

_Until you're mine,_

_Not gonna be,_

_Even close to complete,_

_I won't rest until you're mine._

_Mine._

_Alone inside,_

_I can only hear your voice,_

_Ringing through the noise._

_I can't find my mind,_

_Keeps on coming back to you,_

_Always back to you._

_Wanting something out of reach,_

_It's killing me._

_You're all I see, yeah._

_Until your mine,_

_I have to find,_

_A way to fill this hole inside._

_I can't survive,_

_Without you here by my side._

_Until you're mine,_

_Not gonna be,_

_Even close to complete,_

_I won't rest until you're mine._

_Mine._

_Just stop wondering,_

_If we were meant to be._

_Forget about fading, just hold me._

_I'm ready to begin,_

_The waiting has to end,_

_Right now,_

_Today,_

_I've got to find a way, yeah, yeah._

_Mine._

_Until you're mine._

_Until your mine,_

_I have to find,_

_A way to fill this hole inside._

_I can't survive,_

_Without you here by my side._

_Until you're mine,_

_Not gonna be,_

_Even close to complete,_

_I won't rest until you're mine._

_My state of mind_

_Has finally got the best of me,_

_I need you next to me._

I couldn't say I love Chad again, because I don't even know if I do. I don't want to get hurt again but I can tell I'm falling.

Slowly, but I am. I'm not his yet.

I ambled through my apartment without a cause or care. I waltzed into my room and kicked a shirt out of my way. My mom was out at work and she wouldn't be home until late. I am one hundred percent bored.

I let out a breath as I sat down on my bed. "Uh." I groaned and threw myself backwards onto my warm sheets.

I closed my eyes hoping that this was just a dream. Not what I'm doing right now, just the whole getting back with Chad.

"Stupid girl." I muttered and shook my head slowly.

I jumped when the house phone started ringing. I rushed out to the living room to get it but I couldn't see the phone anywhere.

"Um… hello?" I said in a normal tone, hoping that the phone would magically go on speaker. Again, stupid girl.

"Fine." I huffed and searched under the pillows on the couch and underneath the cushions. I looked behind me to see that the phone was exactly where it should be.

I grabbed and pushed the 'talk' button in a rush. "Hello?"

"Sonny?" a familiar voice came from the other line.

"Hey Chad. What's up?" I sat on the couch and grabbed the remote to the TV.

I flipped through channels as he talked about going out tonight.

"Um, sure." I smiled. _Why are you smiling!?_ That stupid voice pitched in.

We talked a little until he had to go to set or something. I groaned again and leaned back. Completely forgetting that I wasn't on my bed, I hit my head on the backboard.

"Ow."

I watched the set for hours until I looked at the clock. I ran to my room and grabbed the first thing I saw.

The same outfit that I was wearing when Chad broke up with me. _Seems appropriate._

I frowned and threw it back into my closet. I rummaged through my closet and found the perfect outfit.

I pulled on the black skirt and black leggings, then stared in the mirror trying to decide on which shirt to wear.

"Red, yellow? Red, Yellow? Red… yellow." I threw the red T-shirt back into the closet and it landed in a heap on the floor.

I slipped into the yellow tank top and grabbed my black, leather jacket. As I slipped into the sleeves my cell phone rang.

I picked it up calmly and frowned when it was Tawni, "What are you wearing?"

I looked down and then back up, "Clothes?"

"Wrong." I could hear her smile as the doorbell rang. "You're wearing this." She held out a clothes bag and put her phone down.

"Tawni, no offense, but what are you doing here?" I took the bag from her and tried to peek inside. Nothing.

"Well, I know where Chad taking you and I know exactly what you should wear." She clapped and looked up with a victorious smile.

"Okay," I stuck my hand in and my tongue out, digging until I found a scarf. A scarf? Really?

"Tawni, what's this? And why do I need it?" I looked outside and saw a light snow falling.

"Well, you are going for a walk." She smiled as I pulled out a sharp set of tweezers.

"Why?" I held them away from my body.

"Because, you're walking through a park at night silly." She smiled and pushed me into my room to get changed.

I pulled out a set of dark blue skinny jeans and a long-sleeved, grey sweater. It was a v-neck and the sleeves were slightly too long. I continued digging and pulled out a white tank top.

"Okay?" I looked at the clothes in my hand and felt a smile forming. "At least she didn't go over the edge.

I pulled off my jacket and yellow tank top in exchange for the white tank top and grey sweater. I switched out my pants and pulled on a black pair of Ugg boots.

Right when I opened my bedroom door Tawni pulled a scarf around my neck and nearly choked me.

"Whoa." I jolted backwards and steadied myself.

"Perfect." She smiled and linked arms with me. Pulling me out the door, she asked the question that I refused to ask myself. "So, do you love him?"

I took a deep breath, "No." I lied. Subconsciously, I knew I lied.

_I don't think that passenger,_

_Has ever looked this good to me._

_He tells me about his night,_

_And I count the colors in his eyes._

_He'll never fall in love, he swears,_

_As he runs his fingers through his hair._

_I'm laughing cause I hope he's wrong._

_And I don't think it ever crossed his mind,_

_He tells a joke, I fake a smile,_

_But I know all his favorite songs._

_And I could tell you,_

_His favorite colors green._

_He loves to __argue__,_

_Born on the seventeenth._

_His sister's beautiful,_

_He has his father's eyes._

_And if you ask me if I love him,_

_I'd lie._

_He's looks around the room,_

_Innocently overlooks the truth,_

_Shouldn't a light go on?_

_Doesn't he know,_

_That I've had him memorized,_

_For so long?_

_He's sees everything black and white,_

_Never let nobody see him cry,_

_I don't let nobody see me,_

_Wishing he was mine!_

_I could tell you,_

_His favorite colors green._

_He loves to argue,_

_Born on the seventeenth._

_His sister's beautiful,_

_He has his father's eyes._

_And I f you asked me if I love him,_

_I'd lie._

_He stands there,_

_Then walks away._

_My God if I could only say,_

'_I'm holding every breath for you.'_

_He'd never tell you,_

_But he can play guitar._

_I think he can see through,_

_Everything but my heart._

_First thought when I wake up,_

_Is 'my God he's beautiful'_

_So I put on my make-up,_

_And pray for a miracle._

_Yes, I could tell you,_

_His favorite colors green,_

_He loves to argue,_

_Oh and it kills me._

_His sister's beautiful,_

_He has his father's eyes._

_And if you asked me if I love him,_

_If you ask me if I love him…_

_I'd lie._

**Taylor Swift: I'd lie**

**Okay, there is chapter four and I'm not as proud as my other chapters (even if those stunk) it just is kind of… blah.**

**Idk, R&R!**


	5. The way i loved you, time of our lives

**I'm listening to **_**White Liar**_** on the country station and it's actually a really good song. Anyway, here's chapter five! I don't own anything but the plot.**

**"I'm sensing** **traces of an evil presence in this house."  
"Maybe we shouldn't invite your mother over anymore."- Paranormal activity!**

**Taylor Swift: That's the way I loved you**

_He is sensible,_

_And so incredible,_

_And all my single friends are jealous._

_He says everything I need to hear,_

_And it's like I couldn't ask for anything better._

_He opens up my door,_

_And I get into his car,_

_And he says 'you look beautiful tonight.'_

_And I feel perfectly fine,_

_But I miss screamin' and fightin' and kissin' in the rain,_

_And it's two AM and I'm cursin' your name!_

_You're so in love that you acted insane,_

_And that's the way I loved you!_

_Breakin' down and comin' undone,_

_It's a roller coaster kinda rush,_

_And I never knew I could feel that much,_

_And that's the way I loved you._

_He respects my space,_

_And never makes me wait,_

_And he calls exactly when he says he will._

_He's close to my mother,_

_Talks business with my father._

_He's charming and endearing,_

_And I'm comfortable,_

_But I miss screamin' and fightin' and kissin' in the rain,_

_And it's two AM and I'm cursin' your name!_

_You're so in love that you acted insane,_

_And that's the way I loved you!_

_Breakin' down and comin' undone,_

_It's a roller coaster kinda rush,_

_And I never knew I could feel that much,_

_And that's the way I loved you._

_He can't see the smile I'm faking,_

_And my heart's not breaking,_

_Cause I'm not feeling anything at all._

_And you were wild and crazy,_

_Just so frustrating, intoxicating,_

_Complicated, got away by some mistake and now,_

_I miss screamin' and fightin' and kissin' in the rain,_

_And it's two AM and I'm cursin' your name._

_I'm so in love that I acted insane,_

_And that's the way I loved you!_

_Breakin' down and comin' undone,_

_It's a roller coaster kinda rush,_

_And I never knew I could feel that much,_

_And that's the way I loved you._

_Oh, oh._

_Oh, and that's the way I loved you._

_Oh, oh, oh, oh._

_Oh, oh, oh, oh._

_Never knew I could feel that much,_

_And that's the way I love you._

"What?! What do you mean no?" she detached our arms and looked at me wide-eyed and crazy.

"I mean, I'm not sure… I can't… I don't know." I sighed and looked down at the snow beneath my warm boots.

"Oh, I get it." She smirked, "you're making him say it first so that you don't get hurt." She pointed at me and smiled.

"No, Tawni, I'm serious. I can't, not yet." I continued to walk down to the elevator of the apartment building and ignored her glare.

"I spent a lot of money on that, so don't let it go to waste!" she huffed as I pushed the button for the first floor.

"Tawni, did you really buy me clothes for a date with Chad?" I looked shocked.

"No." she shrugged and the warm feeling of knowing that Tawni cared was gone.

"Oh." I turned back to the elevator doors and we road down in silence. I started to whistle a song I had stuck in my head, and then the words came in a hushed, to-myself tone.

_Cause I've got a world of chances for you,_

_I've got a world of chances for you,_

_I've got a world of chances, chances that you're burning through._

_You've got a face for a smile, you know._

"Did you say something?" she turned towards me, hugging her cold body.

I shook my head, "nope, nothing at all." I smiled to myself when the thought of Chad wandered into my mind.

I quickly dismissed it with the shake of my head, _Don't start._ I quietly commanded my conscience.

When the doors opened, I looked around the small hallways and raced out the front doors, out to the freezing snow. I took in a deep breath and lightly closed my eyes as if in a dream. I missed the snow.

Tawni walked up next to me and cleared her throat. I opened my eyes and looked at her upturned face. She seemed to stare into Heaven with her eyes glancing around at the stars, "You know Chad's waiting at his car."

"Yeah, well, I'll see ya later." I giggled and waved as I rushed across the street of white fluff. I practically bounced through the clouds of snow when I saw Chad leaning against his black convertible.

"Hey," he smiled with his arms crossed. I must have been glowing with excitement and joy.

"Hey yourself." I giggled and leaned against the car next to him. "You know, I don't really remember you liking being in the snow." I smirked as he shook snow out of his golden locks.

"I don't." he frowned and looked over at me.

"Well, let's go. Oh, and what do you want for Christmas?" I smiled as I walked around to my side of the car.

He slid inside and glanced at me sitting next to him, "You to be happy."

With that, he revved up the engine and drove off down the snowy streets of L.A. I glanced at him and smiled, _this isn't the Chad I knew. He's different, maybe better, maybe not._

I laid my head back and breathed in the familiar smell of leather. The soothing motion of the car and slow lull of the roaring engine felt hypnotizing and calming. I shut my eyes, reminiscing all of the time spent here and thought what it would be like if I never took the chance. Never had the courage to go out with Hollywood's bad boy. The jerk-throb. My heart-throb, Chad Dylan Cooper.

When I opened my eyes Chad turned down a small road that led to a small iron-rot gate. He parked right in front of the quiet scary gate. I looked over at him as he got out of the car.

"Uh, Chad, where are we?" I bent over to get a better looked at him with the seat belt tugging lightly on my shoulder.

"Just come on. You'll love it." He walked up to the huge fence that I realized had moss hanging from it.

I sat up watching him and unbuckled without looking away. As I pushed the car door open and stepped out, an eerie felling and cool wind rushed at me. I looked up at the full disk of white shining brilliantly with a slight yellow glow emitting from it.

I pulled the sweater sleeves down further over my icy hands and slowly walked to him, occasionally looking behind me as if I was in one of those horror movies were something follows you around. I stood in front of the great gate and looked over at him.

"What is this?" I whispered.

"It's an old park that was closed a while back when…" he paused, as if he was afraid to tell me, "never mind." He shook his head and stepped forward, pushing the gate open slightly. I put a hand on his shoulder as the hinges screeched with the rust forming.

He looked back at me with a smile and walked in the small opening of the gate. I looked behind me once more before following him into the closed area.

As I stepped in, I looked up to see tall trees with Spanish moss and moonlight shining through in few areas like spotlights. Chad looked around with a smile as I grabbed his hand for protection.

"Why are we here?" I pulled my body closer to his and kept time with his careful pace.

"It's a surprise." He kept walking.

We walked through the quiet area for around five minutes until I saw a human like figure standing at the opening of the trees. I stopped dead in my tracks and strained to see the looming figure. Chad stopped when he noticed me let go of his hand.

"It's okay, Sonny." He reassured me, "it's just one of those memorial statues, like Balto."

I nodded and let out a quick breath. My feet began moving without my consent as he pulled me along.

"Please relax, we're going to have the time of our lives," he smiled back at me, "and it'll be very innocent fun, I promise." I nodded and followed him out to the opening of the trees and saw the most magnificent thing I have ever laid eyes on.

_Seems like we're holding on forever,_

_I gotta let go._

_Times up, you pushed me to surrender,_

_Tonight._

_Who knows what happens now, whatever,_

_Wherever the wind blows._

_And I'm there as long as we're together,_

_Alright._

_Let's have the time of our lives!_

_Like there's no one else around._

_Just throw your hands up high!_

_Even when they try to take us down!_

_We'll have the time of our lives!_

_Till the lights burn out,_

_Let's laugh until we cry!_

_Life is only what we make it now!_

_Let's have the time of our lives._

_Dreamers don't care if it's right._

_I think I'm really into you._

_Best left, let's leave it all behind,_

_Tonight._

_Crazy when you cross my mind._

_All the trouble we could get into._

_So what? Let's just give this a try,_

_Alright?_

_Let's have the time of our lives!_

_Like there's no one else around._

_Just throw your hands up high!_

_Even when they try to take us down!_

_We'll have the time of our lives!_

_Till the lights burn out,_

_Let's laugh until we cry!_

_Life is only what you make it now!_

_Let's have the time of our lives._

_Looking back,_

_What are we waiting for?_

_Take that chance,_

_Now's all we've got for sure._

_Let's have the time of our lives!_

_Like there's no one else around._

_Just throw your hands up high!_

_Even when they try to take us down!_

_We'll have the time of our lives!_

_Till the lights burn out,_

_Let's laugh until we cry!_

_Life is only what you make it now!_

_Let's have the time of our lives._

**Miley Cyrus- Time of our lives**

**Okay, what do you think will happen? I know the chapters not my best but I have to go like right now and I'm not supposed to be on my computer right now! Please, R&R! Thanks!**

**Until the whole world hears,**

** High Fiving Jesus!**


	6. Crazier, I'm yours

**My mind went blank when I went to choose a song… so I don't know if this fits. **

**Taylor Swift: Crazier**

_I never gone with the wind,_

_Just let it flow,_

_Let it take me where it wants to go,_

'_Til you opened the door,_

_There's so much more,_

_I'd never seen it before._

_I was trying to fly, but I couldn't find wings,_

_But you came along and you changed everything._

_You lift my feet off the ground,_

_You spin me around,_

_You make me crazier, crazier._

_Feels like I'm falling and I, I'm lost in your eyes,_

_You make me crazier, crazier, crazier._

_I watched from a distance as you,_

_Made life your own._

_Every sky was your own kind of blue._

_And I wanted to know,_

_How that would feel,_

_And you made it so real._

_You showed me something that I couldn't see,_

_You opened my eyes and you made me believe,_

_You lift my feet off the ground,_

_You spin me around,_

_You make me crazier, crazier._

_Feels like I'm falling and I, I'm lost in your eyes,_

_You make me crazier, crazier, crazier. Oh-oh._

_Baby, you showed me what living was for,_

_I don't want to hide anymore._

_You lift my feet off the ground,_

_You spin me around,_

_You make me crazier, crazier._

_Feels like I'm falling and I, I'm lost in your eyes,_

_You make me crazier, crazier, crazier._

_Crazier, crazier._

A large, 10x9 foot fountain. Low to the ground. Frozen.

In the center was a cement angel covered in Spanish moss and frost. The water froze over with stars dancing across like shining bells. I had never seen anything like it in Wisconsin and I never knew such bliss existed in Hollywood. Little ponds speckled my hometown but nothing as gorgeous as this.

"What are we doing here?" I whispered, holding onto Chad's arm.

He twisted to look in my direction and smiled brightly, "We're going ice skating."

I was never good with ice mixed with blades on the end of my shoe and I did not feel like embarrassing myself in front of Chad Dylan Cooper. Not now, not ever.

He sat on the wall and patted the seat next to him. I hesitated but sat next to him anyways. "Here" he held up some skates he had obviously set there before I came.

"Okay," I replied nervously, taking the blades, "but I'm not good at skating." I warned looking at him uneasily. He shrugged it off and switched his shoes while I worked slowly on one. He watched in amusement as I slipped on the skate, realizing it was on the wrong foot, and switched.

Eventually, my skates were on and I was ready to fall on my backside. Chad stepped onto the ice like a pro and stuck out his hand, which I gladly accepted. He swiftly pulled me and dragged me onto the ice, pulling both of my hands.

"Come on Sonny," he joked, skating ahead of me. I frowned and crossed my arms.

"I could use some help," I pouted, hoping to have his arms wrapped around me. He shook his head and swiftly skated over to me and grabbed my hand.

"Just keep your feet straight and just, well, you step and push off kind of," he tried showing me. When I followed as example, I almost slipped but he grabbed my arm to keep me stable. We laughed and joked on me for what seemed an eternity.

Eventually I could skate around the edge of the fountain, feeling free and wreck less. Chad skated backwards in front of me and threw chunks of up turned ice from his blades. I blocked it and even threw some back smiling.

After almost an hour, I figured I had mastered skating… I was so wrong. "Come on," he grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the center piece. The angel, frozen in the night, looked as if to be watching our every move.

"Chad," I nervously smiled as I almost tripped. I managed to keep my balance with Chad holding me up.

"Come on Sonshine," he mocked, skating away from me. He turned towards me and crossed his arms cockily, waiting for me to reach him.

"No fair," I whined, my feet turning in slightly. I pushed myself forward, finally gaining some speed, and laughed with the rustle of wind flowing through my hair wildly.

I looked at him, a mere three feet away, and remembered my biggest problem. Stopping.

I bumped into him smiling as I landed on top of him with a thud. "Ow," he smiled and rubbed his head while holding my waist with his other hand. "Good landing, Monroe."

"Thanks," I smirked and looked straight at him. Our eyes locked and the world seemed to stop. Something clicked and I knew right then and there that I, Sonny Monroe, was head over heels _in love_ with Chad Dylan Cooper. He smiled and closed the space between us without hesitation.

I melted in his arms, almost forgetting myself completely; where I was was no longer important. The world was spinning and I felt as light as a feather falling from Heaven. I slowly wrapped my arms around his neck as he brought his other hand to the small of my back.

_Well you done, done me,_

_And you bet I felt it._

_I tried to be chill,_

_But you're so hot that I melted._

_I fell right through the cracks._

_Now I'm trying to get back._

_Before the cool done run out,_

_I'll be giving it my bestest._

_And nothing's gonna stop me but divine intervention._

_I reckon it's again,_

_My turn to win some or learn some._

_I won't hesitate no more, no more,_

_It cannot wait, I'm yours._

_Well open up your mind and see like me,_

_Open up your plans and damn you're free._

_Look into your heart and you'll find love, love, love._

_Listen to the music of the moment, maybe sing with me._

_I love peaceful melody._

_It's your God-forsaken right to be loved, love, loved, love, loved._

_So I won't hesitate no more, no more,_

_It cannot wait, I'm sure._

_There's no need to complicate,_

_Our time is short,_

_This is our fate, I'm yours._

_I've been spending way too much time checking my tongue in the mirror,_

_And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer._

_But my breath fogged up the glass,_

_So I drew a new face and laughed._

_I guess what I been saying is there ain't no better reason,_

_To rid yourself of vanity and just go with the seasons._

_It's what we aim to do,_

_Our name is our virtue._

_I won't hesitate no more, no more,_

_It cannot wait, I'm sure._

_There's no need to complicate,_

_Our time is short._

_It cannot wait, I'm yours._

_I won't hesitate no more, no more,_

_It cannot wait, I'm sure._

_There's no need to complicate,_

_Our time is short._

_It cannot wait, I'm yours._

**Jason Mraz: I'm yours**

**Okay, I don't know what songs to use anymore. I have one, but I need one by Demi, Taylor, or Miley! Suggest stuff that wouldn't really affect the story! R&R!**


	7. Walk away, Goodbye

**I got some good ideas and so I picked one that seemed fit for what I wrote.**

**Mitchel Musso: Walk away**

_I don't know how to let this go,_

_And I don't really want to know,_

_What it's like without you in this life._

_Your voice is breaking though the air,_

_I can hear but I don't care,_

_What's it matter anyway tonight?_

_But everywhere I go _

_I'm reminded of everything that's going on._

_Something isn't right,_

_I can read the signs,_

_I know that something's wrong._

_But you didn't have to walk away._

_No, you didn't have to walk away,_

_You didn't have to walk away from me tonight._

_No, you didn't have to walk away._

_You didn't have to walk away,_

_You didn't have to walk away from me tonight._

_I don't wanna be left with all,_

_The broken pieces as they fall,_

_If there was more time,_

_I would hide this all away._

_But everywhere I go,_

_I'm reminded of everything that's going on._

_Something isn't right,_

_I can read the signs,_

_I know that something's wrong._

_But you didn't have to walk away._

_No, you didn't have to walk away,_

_You didn't have to walk away from me tonight._

_No, you didn't have to walk away._

_You didn't have to walk away,_

_You didn't have to walk away from me tonight._

_Time means everything, everything._

_Time means everything, everything,_

_To me._

_But you didn't have to walk away._

_No, you didn't have to walk away,_

_You didn't have to walk away from me tonight._

_No, you didn't have to walk away._

_You didn't have to walk away,_

_You didn't have to walk away from me tonight._

_But you didn't have to walk away._

_No, you didn't have to walk away,_

_You didn't have to walk away from me tonight._

_No, you didn't have to walk away._

_You didn't have to walk away,_

_You didn't have to walk away from me tonight._

_(Didn't have to walk away)_

**(CPOV)**

Sonny pulled away from me with a huge grin placed on her sweet lips. I was about to kiss her once more until a blinding light flashed across us. I looked over and squinted trying to make out the figure that had ruined our moment.

"Okay, kids, time to go." A woman's voice called out. Her voice was actually quite rough and hoarse.

Sonny nervously got off of me, slipping frequently, and pulled me up without hesitation. When the light flashed across her I noticed a light blush. Another point for Chad.

"What you kids doing out here at this time, anyhow?" the Ranger, I assumed, fidgeted with her tight, red bun and pushed her hat back a little, now revealing her green eyes.

Sonny opened her mouth to respond, but I cut in first, "We're practicing for a movie that we're in and the director… told us to come… out here." I flashed my award winning smile.

"Fine, well now you've practiced, so get." She flew the beam towards the gate then back at us. I nodded and skated over to the edge of the pond, sitting down and pulling off my skates. Sonny followed nervously, but I noticed something new in her eyes that I had never seen before.

I slipped on my regular shoes, same as Sonny, and stood up with my skates in my grasp. Sonny wasn't as relaxed as I was, her knuckles turned white from gripping the skates so tight. I made my way towards the gate with Sonny in tow and slipped through the tiny crack I had left. As soon as we were outside, I walked towards the car, but Sonny had stopped and crossed her arms.

I turned back to her dumbfounded, "What?"

Her glare hardened and she shook her head. "Take me home, right now." Her voice was rough and cold.

"What did I-" she brushed past me. I decided to drop it until she turned to face me, her eyes narrowed to tiny slits.

"You lying-" she took a deep breath before she erupted with anger, "You told me we wouldn't get in trouble." Oh.

"Well, we wouldn't," I smiled sheepishly, "if we didn't get caught." _Keep going Chad._ My own thoughts were sarcastic.

"And you failed to mention this because…" she drug the word out and rolled her head expectantly.

"Because you wouldn't come if I did…" I explained, mimicking her tone. _Really Chad, really?_

"Oh, okay," she didn't seem as mad, but Sonny's quite the actress, "So lying to me was gonna make it okay?" I nodded nervously and scratched the back of my neck nervously.

I thought it was over when she turned away and walked towards my convertible; I let out a breath. She turned back, obviously annoyed, walking towards me with one finger up. "One more thing," she wasn't looking me in the eye until now, "Why didn't you just say we were on a date? What am I, an embarrassment?"

I shook my head vigorously, "No, of course not! I just- we would've got—I was-" she held up her hand smirking.

"Save it Chad. I'm done. Done with you. Done with your lies. In fact, I'm done with Hollywood!" What?! I stepped forward but she pushed me back, "No Chad, just don't." she rolled her eyes and brushed past me.

"Where you going?!" I yelled after her, when she was maybe ten feet away.

"Home, Chad." She didn't turn to face me. _Is she seriously walking home?_

"Sonny, come on." I begged starting to take steps towards her. She stopped, not turning to face me.

"Just leave me alone," her voice came out as a whisper.

**(SPOV)**

I am so over him and his… Uh! Stupid Chad!

I broke into a jog, running in whatever direction to get away from Chad. I didn't even care anymore. I hugged my body tightly, trying to fight off the cold air that was nipping at me. I just couldn't take it anymore.

I looked up at the moon after turning onto a foggy back road. No buildings or flashing lights, just me, the fog, and some grassy land on the side of the road. The silence filled, screaming in my ears.

I buried my head in my hands and took a deep breath. In, out, good job Sonny.

A soft roaring of two engines were heard in the distance. I looked back and saw to separate lights heading up the road. Without hesitation, I moved over and began walking in the grass that tickled my calves wildly. I felt as giddy as a school girl until the motorcycles started to slow down.

"Hey, sweetheart," a man's rough voice broke the loving silence, "Wanna a ride?" the two began to laugh hoarsely.

I shook my head quickly, "No thanks."

_Am I supposed to put my life on hold?_

_Because you don't know how to act,_

_And you don't know where your life is going._

_Am I supposed to be torn apart,_

_Broken hearted in the corner crying?_

_Pardon me if I don't show it,_

_I don't care if I never see you again,_

_I'll be alright._

_Take this final piece of advice,_

_And get yourself together, but either way,_

_Baby I'm gone, I'm so over it,_

_Been there and back, changed all my numbers,_

_And just in case you're wondering,_

_I got that new, 'I'm a single girl' swag._

_Got me with my girls and we're singing it, see?_

_Na-na-na-na. Na-na-na-na._

_Hey, hey, hey, goodbye._

_Na-na-na-na. Na-na-na-na._

_Hey, hey, hey, goodbye._

_Cut my hair 'cause it reminded me of you._

_I know you like the long do,_

_Had to switch my attitude up._

_Thinking of changing how I ride it,_

_No more on the passenger side,_

_Too bad you missed out on the way that I drive it._

_I don't care if I never see you again,_

_I'll be alright._

_Take this final piece of advice,_

_And get yourself together, but either way,_

_Baby I'm gone, I'm so over it,_

_Been there and back, changed all my numbers,_

_And just in case you're wondering,_

_I got that new, 'I'm a single girl' swag._

_Got me with my girls and we're singing it, see?_

_Na-na-na-na. Na-na-na-na._

_Hey, hey, hey, goodbye._

_Na-na-na-na. Na-na-na-na._

_Hey, hey, hey, goodbye._

_Hey hey, hey hey hey goodbye,_

_I'm so over it,_

_Been there and back, changed all my numbers,_

_And just in case you're wondering,_

_I got that new, 'I'm a single girl' swag._

_Got me with my girls and we're singing it, see?_

_Na-na-na-na. Na-na-na-na._

_Hey, hey, hey, goodbye._

_Na-na-na-na. Na-na-na-na._

_Hey, hey, hey, goodbye._

_Na-na-na-na. Na-na-na-na._

_Hey, hey, hey, goodbye._

_Na-na-na-na. Na-na-na-na._

_Hey, hey, hey, goodbye._

_Goodbye._

**Kristina DeBarge: Goodbye**

**I wasn't planning on that song, but it just came up and I was like, "Okay." Tell me what's going to happen and what you want to see! Tell me what you think! Thanks peoples!**

** Until the whole world hears,**

** High Fiving Jesus :)**


	8. Save me

**Hey guys! I'm changing the way I do these just to make it easier on me. I really liked the last chapter and I'm not sure why, but please don't hate me. This will all fall together sooner or later, I promise! Now, I can repeat songs, but use different lines! **

**And, sorry for Chad possibly being slightly OOC.**

"_**It's all me. This is the last time I will ever beg you to stay, but you're already on your way."**_

_**~Sorry: Jonas Brothers~**_

***~C~***

I slipped into my car and took in a breath. _Where was she gonna go?_ I slammed my fist down on the dashboard and started the car, the engine roared to life. _Dang, this girl drives me insane._ I placed a hand on the opposite seat and turned my head to see behind me. I twisted the wheel left then right and pulled out of my 'parking space' and drove back down to a dirt road. The night air was relaxed and calm, silence screaming. I leaned back in my seat and stared at the road for a while before pulling out my phone and dialing a familiar number. No answer.

I glared at the device and tried again. Nothing; now she was ignoring me. I waited for another ten minutes before calling once more. Nada. _She's gotta give me something to work with!_ I dialed one of the Randoms and gripped my phone tighter as they answered, "What Chad? Where's Sonny?"

My heart froze, "She's not with you?" I could hear Tawni's breath catch.

"What do you mean? She's your date. She's with you, right?" I heard slight panic as she took in a deep breath, "Look, Sonny's a big girl; she can handle herself."

"Do you know where she is?" I groaned and looked up at the moon. Only a quarter could be seen. Clouds rolled through the dark sky and shut out any light from the white orb.

"Nope," Tawni was back to her relaxed, self-absorbed state of mind. "So, how'd the date go?"

"I don't know; she left before I could finish it," I glanced at the side of the road and a sliver of silver caught my eye with a blinding flash. "That's weird," I mumbled into the receiver.

"What?" she perked up, her annoying voice filling my ears. I slowed the car and pressed on the brakes, flipping the phone closed. Pushing the door open, my shoes made contact with a rocky ground below. I shoved my hands into my jacket pockets and stumbled over to the piece silver lying in the grass. As soon as I reached the object, I recognized it as a necklace. Sonny's music note necklace.

"Now that's something to work with," I mumbled, picking up the object. I gently dropped it into my pocket and walked back to my car. _Now she has to talk to me._ I smirked and pulled the door open, starting the engine; my phone started ringing. "CDC, what'd it do?"

"'ey!" huh?

***~S~***

_I kept walking forward, hugging my body in the cold, and occasionally stole a glance behind me. The guys kept staring over at me and would begin laughing drunkly. Where's Chad when you need him? I ignored their comments and kept going down the road, away from Chad; Walking to Chad would have been a smarter thing to do._

"_Hey, sweetheart, where ya going? All you need's this way!" they laughed and the other one slapped his back. I looked down and kept walking. Shaking my head, I pulled out my phone as the engine's started back up. I sighed in relief and stuck the phone back in my bag. I smiled to myself and looked back at the guys, who, unfortunately, were heading my way. Uh oh. I reached for my phone once more and clicked my speed dial two. "'ey!"_

Just keep going, and that's just what I did. I pulled my hand up to grip my necklace that my dad called a melody necklace. My hand gripped nothing but the cold air. I hastily glanced down at my neck; nothing. My whole world seemed to pause, put on hold. A feeling overwhelmed me; I suddenly didn't care about the creeps coming up the road, or even about where Chad was, I only wanted my dad's gift back. I turned back to see one of the guys standing directly behind me. "Uh, hi," I tried to walk around the man. He grabbed my arm and pulled me up to him, his breath reeked of beer. I gagged slightly but ignored it.

"Hey, little lady, what you doing out here all alone?" he gave me a failing smile and tried to wink in his hazy state. I held my breath and tried to pull my arm from his strong grip with no such luck. "Where you going, honey? You need a ride home?" he chuckled dryly. I looked down at my neck and felt desperation growing.

"No thank you, I just need my necklace," I explained and finally wriggled free of his grasp. I smiled and tried to walk around him once more only for him to wrap an arm around me and pull me up, my back against him.

"I don't think you're going anywhere," his friend came over and slung me over his shoulder. I let out a scream and pounded on the man's back repeatedly until the man came up to his friend and as I looked up, his hand connected with my face. I gripped my cheek and glared at the man.

I had heard the stories of kidnappings with younger kids; I'd heard all of the stories of crime, all of the terrible people in the world. I read of abductions, I just never assumed it would happen to me. All of the thoughts of what happened to those kids came flooding into my mind and terror swept over me. What if they were murderers? Rapists? Terrorists in disguise… It could happen…

I felt the hot tears flowing down my cheeks; the burning need to be in comforting arms, more specifically, Chad's comforting arms. "Please, just leave me alone," I whispered, making one more struggle to get free.

"Aw, you scared, honey?" they chuckled. I felt rage boiling inside of me with no way of letting it out. I was always terrible about defending myself and, well, getting mad at people, other than Chad… and Tawni. All I could do was nod and close my eyes, releasing one more tear to stream down my cheek slowly. I let out a muffled cry and looked up in hope. "Hey, bo, get my bike." The one carrying me called to 'bo'.

"Shut up, Luke," Bo growled but followed anyways. Finally, the man dropped me down on his bike, like side-saddle, and he sat in front of me. As he turned the key, I stumbled off of the bike trying to run for it, only to be stopped by Bo.

He pushed me back to his buddy and walked closer to me, his breath sweeping across my face. "Where you going, girl?" his voice was rough, harsh; not comical like before.

"N-nowhere," I stuttered. I desperately looked around; silently praying Chad had come to find me, had chased after me like in the fairytales. But this isn't a Hollywood movie; this was life, reality.

***~C~***

"_N-nowhere,"_ she was stuttering; never a good sign. Where'd she go?!

I held the phone to my ear as I sped down the road toward anywhere Sonny might have gone. I, unfortunately, had no idea where that was. _"Thought so."_ the voices were really starting to get on my nerves, _"Now, we can do this the easy way or the hard way."_

"_I'd prefer hard,"_ Sonny's voice was so distance. I heard one of the guys yelp in pain. _Great job, Sonny._

All I heard was footsteps and then the line went dead, "No!" I dropped my phone on the dashboard and drove. Almost ten minutes later, I noticed two motorcycles on the side of the road.

"_**Tell me what you got to break down the walls, kick senseless my defenses."**_

_**~Demi Lovato: Dynamite~**_

**I know it was short, but it was full of stuff. This story now officially has a mind of its own, because it wasn't really supposed to go in this direction. Just review and tell me what you really want in this. I wrote this late at night.**


	9. Is this real?

**Interesting; very interesting. I plan to end this story sooner than intended because, well, it's just lame.**

"_**This is a Bad Romance."**_

_**~Lady Gaga: Bad Romance~**_

***~S~***

Hot tears streamed down my face, leaving small trails that probably shined in the moonlight. I finally decided that Bo reeked of alcohol- lots of alcohol. I'd estimate around nine bottles, and trust me, that's the most I've ever heard of anyone drinking within the hour. Worst of all was that Luke had brought another six pack of Lite. I winced as he popped the top and let it crash and bounce on the ground, consuming almost half of the drink in a short shot.

I felt Luke grab my arm to pull me over to his bike. My boots scuffed across the dirt and rock, leaving trails and dust floating into the air. "Watch yourself." He growled, yanking my arm.

I hate this. This sense that you don't know what happens next. The fact that I'm stuck with two drunks and no Chad. No Chad.

***~C~***

I noticed three shadows, one being yanked around towards one of the bikes. Kids. Kids are just crazy. These kids seemed out right insane. I swear, if I didn't know better, I'd say that was Sonny. But Sonny would never get herself involved with maniacs just because I lied to her… and to a ranger about us dating… and I denied her. Okay, maybe she would, but not intentionally.

I pulled the car off to the side of the 'road'.

***~S~***

The next… ten minutes?... were a blur. A big, somewhat violent blur. I remember someone showing up behind me and Luke and someone struck me. I think. I'm pretty positive. The last thing I saw was black filling my view and then a sharp pain shot through my back.

Speaking of back pain-- Ow. I blinked once and shot up, bumping my head. Another sharp pain pulsed through me. I held a cry back in my throat and slapped my hand on my forehead. I looked over to see a figure leaning back on his hands, also holding his hand to his head. "God, Sonny." He groaned.

"Chad?" A small smile spread across my face.

"_**Is this real? Is this pretend?"**_

_**~Avril Lavigne: Alice~**_

**This was just one of those short fillers. I'm pretty sure the next chapters going to be the end of this story because I'm just not feeling it. It does show what could happen when you're all alone at night, but it wasn't where I planned to go.**

**So, yes, this is most likely the second to last chapter and I might do an epilogue. I'm not sure yet. Help me decide with reviews. Also, check out Avril's new song 'Alice'. It's for Tim Burton's new movie, 'Alice in Wonderland'.**

**Until the whole world hears.**


	10. Just friends for now

**Okay, here is the final chapter of Get Back. Pretty good outcome I guess :) You guys are awesome and I would like to thank:**

**Poetryandpray, Fluffness, Prettykittykat23, Adoxography Angelus- for reviewing Chapter 1.**

**Fluffness and Adoxography Angelus- Chapter 2.**

**Prettykittykat23, poetryandprayer, and Adoxography Angelus- Chapter 3.**

**Adoxography Angelus, Fluffness, and Hiilani- Chapter 4.**

**Adoxography Angelus, Hiilani, poetryandprayer, and Fluffness- Chapter 5.**

**Poetryandprayer, Fluffness, BrandNewEyes929, and Sarahsota- Chapter 6.**

**Fluffness- Chapter 7.**

**SonnyButterflyxx1, .dreamer, Gryffindorchic2- Chapter 8.**

**So, not many reviews, but tons of consistency. I love consistency! Anyways, I'm hoping to be able to advance in my writing. This story seemed so amateur to me and I hope to fix that as I move through life freely. Here we go. It's just a cute little ending.**

"_**And I hope you're happy wherever you are."**_

_**~Miley Cyrus: I hope you find it ~**_

* * *

**Monday- June 4, 2010**

Dear Diary,

I'm trying my best not to blow everything. I've learned from the past, I'm trying to live right for now, and I'm planning for the future. Is there more I should be doing? Should I try to excel past _So Random!_? I've made my start.

After the incident last week, I know how lucky I am. It's happened tons of times to other kids and they weren't as fortunate as me. I had someone there for me (even when they were unwanted). I figure I had always taken things for granted. Like a safe hometown in Wisconsin. We never worried about the dark alleys or the creeps that stalk the streets, searching for some young girl.

And Chad seemed to have learned something, also- no one wins with a head but- but that's not significant right now. Diary, I'm at home writing about something that I'll never forget. Chad _is_ my hero, of course, now I owe him one big time. But I, fortunately, have just the way to make it up to him. He's been practically begging me to give him a… what was? Third chance?

I can help but to accept. As much as he's let me down, he's always come from behind me and swooped me up from the gravel and dirt. I swear, I could write a novel on whiplash, and the whole thing would revolve around him.

Yesterday, he acted all chivalrous and knight-like; I thought someone had control of his mind. He held the door open for me, pulled out my chair, waited for me when my cast ran off to the prop house to experiment on a watermelon, and sat with my cast instead of his own (throwing his image out on the line). The list went on and how do I repay him? I slyly refuse his offers because I'm too afraid to get hurt. Whether I have to run on set or get home to my mother, I never speak with him directly.

I get all 'weak-kneed' and tend to lose myself to time. Why was I made so vulnerable and sensitive? Why me?

If I enter his vicinity I feel butterflies crawl through my skin and lift me up onto a thin cloud. If I take a wrong step, I could fall to the world below, but I have a feeling that he'll be there to catch me this time. If he's not, then I'll just have to strangle him.

I'm just kidding, Diary.

Anyway, I figure if I head down to the studio now, I can make it in time to catch him at the door. What can I say? I'm hopelessly **(scratched out words) **stuck being a people pleaser.

I'm gone, Diary. I'll write more later, so you're coming with me.

Hopelessly 'pleasing',

Sonny

* * *

Sonny shoved her diary into her pack and let her eyes flit around her room before landing on her cell phone. She let her fingers play over it before confining it to the small bag, also.

Although she knew her mother would expect her to eat something, she was running low on time. Sonny rushed down the hall to the living room, igniting her mother to move full circle with a plate of pancakes. "What's the rush, Sweetheart?" her mother glanced around her arm to find the time, "You have another hour-"

Sonny reached out for a pancake to please her mother, but was quickly rejected. "Mom, I have to work early."

"Not without a decent breakfast you won't," she remarked and set the pancakes down on the side table, "Come on, you ruined my breakfast-in-bed surprise. Are we going to have to 'work this out'?" her mother teased with a grin.

"Mom," Sonny smiled sheepishly, "I'm sorry, but I really have to get to the studio. It's important."

"Life or death?"

"…No?" Sonny drew out. Her mother quickly retorted.

"Then sit down. Food," she explained, picking up the platter of cakes, "is always life or death." Sonny inwardly rolled her eyes and followed her mother to the dining area, taking up a comfortable position in the chair closer to the door. Sonny picked up her fork before her mother placed the first pancake on her plate, hastily withdrawing her hand as her daughter stabbed at the food. "What's this all about?"

Sonny looked up to her mother's eyes, cheeks puffing out. She paused to swallow, "There's just something I need to do." She half-heartedly responded. Her mother smiled.

"Is it about a boy?" she gushed, "Oh my, is it about that Chad fellow?" Sonny felt herself blush, bowing her head closer to her plate.

"Mom," she smiled meekly.

"Oh, it is, isn't it?" her mother bounced as she sat, "When do I get to have him over for dinner? We could buy him a cute T-shirt with a funny slogan." She suggested fondly.

"Uh, mom, I don't think he's the type for funny slogans." Her mother dropped all emotion and shrugged. Sonny scooped the last of the doughy breakfast into her mouth and kissed her mother's cheek hastily, murmuring a 'goodbye'.

* * *

Sonny pressed her back against the seat of her car and watched as Chad strutted into the studio. She couldn't do it. Why couldn't she do it? All she needed to do was get out of the car and say his name. There was nothing to it, and she couldn't do it?

She exhaled, puffing up her cheeks, and allowed him to leave her sight… for one second. She drew in a breath and hastily clicked the button of her seatbelt. Bolting out of the car, she locked the truck and ran towards the doors.

If she couldn't just push her legs a little harder, she could catch him before he made it to his set. The brunette slowed her pace as she entered the building, and power walked down the hall, trying to not draw attention. "Hey, Sonny," Josh chided, holding out a stack of mail.

She kept going and requested he leave it in her dressing room. "I really think you need to see this." He reprimanded, only to be denied. He withdrew his hand and pushed the rusty cart down to Stage 3.

She found my way to Stage 2 with ease and snuck inside. She slipped around the director and hid behind a lone fern as Chad droned on about the water at the Falls. The script was cheesy and dramatic and just plain bad overall. But it got tons of views, which she would never understand. Sonny figured it had to do with too much drama and the fact that Chad was in it.

Sonny knew from when he faltered that he had caught her eye. So much for being sneaky.

Sonny flashed him her own dazzling smile and offered a small wave. His eyes flickered back to Portlyn as they argued about water and bottles. She knew he didn't really want to see her after how ungrateful she had been to him, but she had finally come to her senses. Sonny just had to hope he would accept and forgive her for flying off the handle and being unsympathetic towards him.

A stagehand came by and swiftly picked up the plant and carried it off, leaving her exposed. The bubbly brunette straightened up and placed a hand on her hip, the other on her head as she stepped from one foot to the other. Skylar walked by as she tried to hide my face, pulling strands of hair over her facial expression. Sonny must've looked as idiotic as she felt because Chad began to sputter a word and then laugh.

His director called 'cut' and ordered a break. Portlyn flipped her hair and followed Chad's gaze to their companion stumbling over a chord or two. She popped her hip out to where Sonny thought she would've needed surgery, and propped her hand on it- snob.

Chad shook his head and snuck over to her, leaving a dumbfounded Portlyn, "What're you doing here?"

"I…" Sonny watched people slowing around them, or was it her nerves? "I wanted to- talk to you." He looked around and grabbed the girl's wrist, pulling her out the doors to the hallway. "So... how's your day going?"

"Sonny," he pried.

"Okay, I just… I wanted to say-" she blew out and looked around, "I'm sorry."

"For what?" he looked taken aback.

"For everything." She responded poorly, "You know, but maybe we could at least go back to talking… well, bickering? As much as I hate to admit it, I-I miss you."

He seemed to think over what she had said and smiled, "Well, good; the feeling's mutual." She smiled widely. "But just as friends," her face lost the glow to it, "I don't want to rush you or anything like that." He shrugged and ran back to his set, earning a scolding from his director. Sonny was as disappointed as a girl could be when the guy of her dreams just shot her down. That shipped had sailed.

* * *

I sat in a slump, staring at my reflection in the vanity. The girl in the mirror, she looked as depressed as I felt. I looked so extra emotional, it was pathetic. I hated that term. Just friends. It was a way of saying 'I like you, but I don't like you.' It was such a letdown.

"Sonny Munroe," Tawni's voice echoed through our dressing room, "Guess what!"

"Hmm?" I hummed out, trying to put some emotion in my voice. _I'm like a dried up prune._ I thought bitterly.

"I got a text from a phone call about something he said- Chad asked out Portlyn!" She bounced proudly.

"What?!" I sprung from my chair. He didn't want to rush me, so he asks out an airhead like her? I couldn't believe it. I wanted to scream at him. I had truly overstayed my welcome in his heart and he just kicked me out. I had wasted my shot with him, to make it right.

"Yeah, isn't it great?" she beamed, and praised the heavens, "Now he'll leave you alone! It's what you wanted!"

I faked enthusiasm, "Yay." I grabbed my bag and slipped it around my head, crossing it across my chest. A lump formed in my throat and I excused myself, trudging down to the prop house. I noticed the rest of the cast practically partying.

I sighed and ran down to the set, wiping at my eyes slowly. I pushed the door open, finding the room dimly lit with the set cleared. No chairs, no tables, no carpets, no trinkets or knick-knacks. I fingered the spine of my diary and glanced over my shoulder, clicking my tongue. I heaved out a sigh and dropped to the floor, pulling out the book and pen.

* * *

**Monday- June 4, 2010**

Dear Diary,

I blew it. I had my chance at what might've been true love and he just wants to be friends. Just friends. It's truly pathetic how I expected him to wait all his life for me to be ready and now that I am, he's gone. I'm ready to let myself fall in love and I never could. I thought he felt the same, what with him saying he missed me, but I was dead wrong.

Tawn just told me all about him and Portlyn. Maybe I'm not meant for this love game. I should just give it up and move on with my life. I could be like Miss Bitterman and teach people stuff while being lonely and… bitter. She seems to enjoy it.

Miss Sonny. Well, that's not intimidating in anyway. Forget that.

I could be a marriage counselor! Yeah, make sure they get what I didn't (forget my age for a second. We're talking about 'in love' not just 'love') and the world would level out. Or better yet, I could be a wedding planner! It's genius!

I'll plan the weddings for those who do have what I don't. It'll all work out, for them. Not me. Them. But I'll still feel complete inside.

Thanks for the ideas!

Sonny

* * *

"_**I'm over my head and I know it, I know it.**_

_**I'm trying my best not to show it, to show it.**_

_**Whatever it takes to be what I was meant to be,**_

_**I'm gonna try."**_

_**~Demi Lovato: Me, Myself and Time~**_

* * *

**I know this seems crazy, but when I was writing this sad, sad ending, an idea popped into my head. I'm writing a sequel to this titled **_**The Wedding Planner.**_** It'll be just like that movie, **_**The Wedding Planner.**_** This is a story you're not going to want to miss. Tell your friends and be on the lookout! You don't have to read this story, but it just gives you a little background knowledge. So, even your friends could read that story! Yay!**

**That's it! Thanks for the support.**

**Until the whole world hears**

**HighFivingJesus! **


End file.
